Heihachi Vs Jack Colossus-Omega
by Superweapon458
Summary: My newest Tekken fanfic! Might make alternate stories of this.


**Heihachi Vs Jack Colossus-Omega**

Heihachi Mishima, teamed up with Kuma entered a competition as he and his companion defeated the strongest opponents he has faced. Heihachi stood up triumphantly as he was ready to face anybody brave enough, hero enough and or insane enough to fight him, as he wanted to pummel them.  
"Ha, Kuma do you honestly believe anybody is a world champion that can face against the King of Iron Fist!?" Heihachi said as he did a victory pose "No, but they will get a taste of my bear claws there." Kuma said but it was in bear language.

Suddenly there were the sound of loud tremors as it was something that was out of the ordinary as it was flying in the air and then as it ground stomps, it is a colossal robot which was one of the Jack robots. The Jack stood about 666'6 weighed over about 9000 tons of metal, heavy armor and had had the Omega sign on him, it was Jack Colossus-Omega. "HEIHACHI MISHIMI AND KUMA LOCATED, PROGRAMMED TO DESTOY HEIHACHI... THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE CAUSED BY THE MISHIMA FAMILY'S FIGHTS, IF CONVERTED INTO DOLLARS, WOULD MAKE BUILDING A SPACE ARMADA A REALITY." The Jack said.

"This Model is ultimately different from the rest I have seen in the past. But its no matter, you'll break just like the rest of them!" Heihachi said as he laughed. Kuma was prepared to fight it too. Jack Colossus-Omega attempted to step on Heihachi to crush him with underneath his boot but Heihachi held it up like he was lifting weights, Heihachi shoves the giant Jack's foot in the air and uses a Dragon Uppercut a stuns the Jack robot's foot and the uses Wind God fist as the robot is on the ground on its knees standing on its hands.

Heihachi supercharges and then uses the punch the Lightning Bolt on the Jack's hand causing the robot's hand to be damaged. "DAMAGE CRITICAL, NEEDING MAINTENANCE!" Jack Colossus-Omega commended as it was taking severe damage. Heihachi goes Auger proceeding to have enough electric charge to destroy the robot.

"PREPARING TO SMASH!" Jack-Colossus said as it tried crushing Heihachi with its fist but Heihachi uses Demon Uppercut on it three times and destroys its hand as the other arm is disabled. "DAMAGE IMMINENT!" the robot said as it was leaking oil as Heihachi goes Dragon Uppercut and bashes Jack Colossus-Omega in the chest tearing out its heart-core "SYSTEM... ERROR! SYSTEM..." the Jack Robot said as Heihachi took its head and gave it a Stonehead and knocked the robot down.

As for the fatal blow for the robot Heihachi, takes Jack Colossus-Omega's head and gives it a few Geta Stomps stomping down on it destroying its brain-core and leaving it more as it sees in the vision of Heihachi stomping in its face and then all there is is nothing in the vision of the Jack Colossus-Omega getting noting but static vision and completely destroyed.

"Whoever designed that thing had a lot of nerve! For a second earlier I almost mistaken  
windup toy for a super weapon! But they fell like all the others. Lets go home Kuma!" Heihachi said as he stood up triumphantly and Kuma folded his arms as he was angry I he wanted to fight Jack Colossal-Omega, "Don't pout now Kuma, you'll get your turn next time!" Heihachi said chuckling patting his pet bear on the back.  
As the Jack Colossal-Omega stood in a destroyed metal pulp as there was oil and electricity emitting everywhere, suddenly this strange orb comes up from the remains of the Jack Colossal-Omega, Kuma looks at it as it was strange as he tries to warn Heihachi there was this giant rift coming towards them. Heihachi looks behind as he and Kuma stood at it was the rift sucks them in as they couldn't run away!

As Heihachi and Kuma are in the portal everything turns white and and they are both knocked out. The two were dumbfounded as they had no idea where they were as they both awoken from the terrible rift.

As the duo awoken they seem to have found themselves in this strange parallel dimension "This isn't good Kuma, where are we?" Heihachi said as they looked around they found themselves in some strange paralleled dimension and "I think we are in the past!" Kuma said in bear pointed that they were in none other in Ancient Greece.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
